Lonely Ice
by MakeMeYou
Summary: The lonely and heart broken Ice God requests his nymphs to bring him back a human to be...his bride? Or to keep him company. They brought one back, but it turns out to be a male who was foolish enough to be out in the blizzard. AU/OC/OOC KanataxYuki
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku or the characters...but I do own my brain and a cute baby named Sylvester.**

**A/N: _This is pretty much an extreme AU/OC story I decided to type up after I saw Bride of the Water God in the bookstore. Gosh, I haven't kept up with the story…don't even know where I left off. So whatever…_**

**_Oh and tan is a type of brown…if you didn't know. This chapter has a very small dust of humor in it. My style of writing may be boring and tedious, so boohoo for me and you (if you decide to read this crappy story). I really do suck at writing any type of story, but I'm still writing out of my obsession for KanataxYuki. I don't really know how to write romance so…let's see how this goes. _**

_**There may be some grammar mistakes because I'm editing this myself and well...my grammar sucks butt. **_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1

_It has been already day five into the month of December. The Ice God was free to set his blizzard storms as he please…but why? He's seeking a special someone. The one who will fall into his trap and wilt into his icy arms. _

"Ugh…"

Kanata lifted his head, detecting the sound of a weak and worn out boy who was lying right in front of him on the garden grounds.

"I guess my blizzard plan picked up somebody from the human world." He said to himself in pure satisfaction, as he gathered his lazed body from the rather provocative lounging position he settled himself in not too long ago.

The victim of this 'plan' was a young man with tan short hair. His lanky body was covered in snow. The young man's lips were bluish purple and Kanata knew he had to do something about this little problem. He lifted his frozen victim up and carried him back to his house. He gently placed the body on the moonlit floor. He sighed and closed his eyes, as he lowered himself to kiss the boy on the lips.

The frozen body was revived. A rush of thriving colors replaced the pale tone that was once on the boy's skin. Kanata smiled to himself, satisfied with the result. Kanata continued to observe the boy whom he confirmed was quite appealing in the innocent aspect.

The soft breathing the boy emitted was peaceful and steady. It was so peculiar seeing a living being before him…how long was it since he saw a human in his realm? He couldn't recall…

* * *

"Nn…" Yuki slowly lifted his droopy eyelids. He thought he died in that horrendous blizzard, or maybe he was already in heaven/hell. His body felt warm and light…like he had no clothes on…

Yuki slowly sat up from his sleeping position and scanned his surroundings. His lime colored eyes widened in amazement and he was perplexed as to why he was in such an elegant foreign bedroom. His heavy winter clothing was replaced by a light airy white robe which fitted him perfectly.

"Am I dead?" He wasn't really expecting an answer, but a man with a long azure droopy robe that pretty much wasn't worn correctly stepped inside the doorway.

His stance was rather…tempting? He couldn't quite describe the aura this man was emitting, but his left silver eye stared at his lime eyes in a poised feline manner. Then Yuki noticed the man standing in front of him was covered in white ribbons. A white silk ribbon wrapped around the man's forehead and weaved into an eye patch like item over his right eye. His dark gray hair spilled out neatly from the wrap around his forehead like a mop. His neck was also wrapped by white ribbons and Yuki winced at the sight. He could see parts of his lower body being wrapped in white ribbons as well. Although most of the man's body was enclosed by the slim white fabric, but there was still skin ship shown. Something was very unusual about this stranger's appearance and his aura.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kanata asked, breaking the overwhelming silence.

Yuki suddenly felt this uneasy anxiety monster engulf his inner self. The voice sounded calm, and a total mix of cool emotions.

"Fine, I guess?" Yuki hesitantly replied. He had to break away from the intense eye contact before it was too late.

"That's good to hear. Hm…do you know where you are right now?" Kanata asked a hint of amusement and curiosity peaking in his questioning manner.

Yuki stared at his hands for a contemplated moment before answering, "I'm guessing that I'm dead. This must be heaven or hell…or…"

Kanata let out an amused chuckle. Yuki blushed in embarrassment; he didn't like being laughed at for an unknown reason. But he kept silent until Kanata decided to finally clear up the fog of confusion which covered Yuki's brain.

"You see…how to say this…you were taken away by the blizzard. Now, you are in my realm." Kanata said, finishing with a smooth smile.

"I…want to go home." Yuki said tentatively. Kanata's left eye narrowed and he could see Yuki flinch at his stern expression.

"I'm afraid, that's quite impossible…Yuki." Kanata said with a slight scowl appearing on his face.

"Why?" Yuki was completely baffled as to how this stranger knew his name and why he could not return.

"You are going to have to wait for three more winters to pass. Until then, you are in my hands." Kanata said, his silver eye gleaming in a malicious manner. "But don't worry; I don't hurt anyone until you try to do something ridiculous." His malicious gleam was replaced with an amused one.

Yuki could feel his heart wrench in fear.

"Since I know your name, I shall tell you mine. I'm Kanata."

_Kanata…_

That name resounded in Yuki's head and he felt himself cringed inwardly for a moment, before the older man left the room. Yuki blinked for a second and got out of bed.

* * *

**So, yay! You got through the first chapter! Pretty boring, I bet...but it gets worse in the next! So much OCness...I don't really mind flames, because they make me laugh and all...haha so if you have something bad to say go ahead and say it. Also, I'm not a masochist, so I do love some good reviews as well. Haha... **

**:-)**

**Ciao!  
**


	2. Fun in the Springs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku or any of these characters, but I do own a tea cup and a baby named Sylvester.**

**A/N: Well, this chapter is pretty bad...I didn't really know how to make the characters...interesting without making them act ultra gay...haha xD but this was a pretty long chapter to type anyway... and pretty boring with weird stuff. Anyways, I don't know if I can come up with anything interesting for the next chapter...so good luck to me!**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews ^^  
**

* * *

Chapter 2

_'This place is so... strange and traditional?' _Yuki found himself wandering on the garden grounds. The whole entire place looked like it was based on a Chinese historical drama.

Even if the winter season engulfed his native home, Kanata's realm had a summer aroma drifting in the crisp air. The dry ground underneath Yuki's feet felt soft and soothing on his skin.

_'There are a lot of flowers…' _Yuki smiled to himself, as he took in the green lush view ahead of him.

A nostalgic feeling tingled Yuki's thoughts, then he felt a cold grasp on his shoulder. Yuki was immediately startled and he let out a sharp gasp.

"Enjoying the summer season, hm?" Kanata asked. His bandaged up body looked even more astounding up close.

"Y-yes…" Yuki muttered and he returned his full focus at the green scenery ahead of him. Suddenly, Yuki started to shiver from a piercing chill inside of him. It was getting very hard to breathe and the next thing he found himself doing was hyperventilating and wheezing. Kanata stood above the fallen human and he arched an eyebrow in full curiosity, even though he already had full knowledge of the situation before him.

"Apparently, your body still hasn't adjusted to the environment yet." Kanata stated dryly. Next, he knelt down next to Yuki. He examined Yuki for a second who was paling at the very moment. Kanata simply cupped Yuki's face and connected their lips.

Yuki's eyes widened as he felt wintry air being pushed into his mouth. The freezing air cleared his lungs and his whole body was released from tense state. Kanata pulled back and curved his lips into a smile. Yuki blinked for a still moment. He could barely believe what just happened, it was all just too sudden for him to take in.

He gawked at Kanata for a moment before snapping out of it. Kanata stared back at him in his composed manner like the little kiss they shared was nothing at all.

"W-what was that?" Yuki abruptly stood up and felt flustered. It was so…mortifying…Yuki felt a heap of emotions invade his fragile heart. He felt like his lip's virginity was taken away by this man!

He ran deeper into the garden grounds and into the woods. Kanata sighed in exasperation.

"Why did the snow nymphs even give me a boy? They sure have peculiar taste and judgment." Kanata said to himself.

"No, we don't!" Right before him appeared a snow nymph. What a coincidence…

Their skin was generally pure white and they had no eye pupils in their eyes. Almost all of the snow nymphs were mostly females, since they possessed the gracefulness for the snow dance. They would be required to assist Kanata during the winter season in the human realm to control the snow force when it was precipitation time.

"Why are you here?" Kanata inquired.

"Well, to tell you we're done for now with out duties. So how's the boy we picked for you? I didn't see him anywhere in your small palace." The long haired nymph asked nosily.

"Well, he doesn't like being kissed by me that's for sure...then he ran away from me… He also wants to go home." Kanata answered and then gave the female nymph his frown face.

"Well, can't help it! He's the only compatible human being we found around the area…and he was the only one outside during our blizzard dance." The nymph said a bit annoyed on the fact that the Ice God wasn't grateful.

"Uh-huh…well, now I have to take care of him for three years." Kanata said.

"Well, you can always…kill him?" The nymph suggested. Kanata shook his head disapprovingly. "Why not?"

"I will not kill a being who pose no real threat to me." Kanata simply replied. The nymph crossed her arms and pouted.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see how things go between you two. I'm just worried that-" The nymph said looking rather uncomfortable.

"No need to bring up the past…you can't stop after you start talking about it." Kanata raised his hand to cut her off. "Anyways, you may return. Thank you."

The nymph nodded and bowed before disappearing into the blue sky in an elegant manner. Kanata noticed it was already noon; the boy had almost a full day's rest.

"Well, guess I'll look for Yuki." Kanata shrugged and walked towards the direction Yuki ran to. It wasn't much of a problem for Kanata to seek out Yuki, who was apparently gazing at the clear springs with interest.

Kanata silently crept up on behind Yuki. Then he placed a firm grasp on Yuki's shoulder, shocking the living senses out of Yuki.

"Ah! L-leave me alone!" Yuki struggled under Kanata's superior grasp. Kanata showed displeasure and he grimaced at Yuki's continuous struggle. Kanata rolled his eyes and gripped Yuki's other shoulder and pulling him close to him.

Yuki could feel heat rising up to his cheeks as his mind automatically replayed the kiss scene. He clenched his hands into small fists and tried to clear his mind quickly. But all his efforts were futile, and he could feel his cheeks get hotter and his heart beats increased.

Kanata observed Yuki's red face up close, which was quite cute…but it wasn't nice to make a young innocent boy go crazy over one little kiss for too long. He cleared his throat and quickly made up a statement that would make the boy feel less embarrassed.

"Yuki, you need to treat that kiss as something…necessary. Like for example, when you swallow a lot of sea water and someone needs to give you mouth to mouth or you'll die."

"Oh, CPR?" Yuki asked looking up at the taller man.

"Yes, whatever that is…" Kanata muttered quietly and he swiftly flashed Yuki a creepy smile...that was meant to be innocent and reassuring, but with his garments he had on; he looked weird.

Yuki cringed when he saw that smile; it was hard to tell what was going on in this man's head. Kanata let go of Yuki and patted him on the shoulder before turning around.

He began to undress, revealing more ribbons covering his back and the rest of his body. The robe landed on the dry ground with a soft plop and Yuki yelped seeing the slim outline of Kanata's body.

"W-what a-are you doing now?" Yuki was frozen in place, as he attempted to cover his curious eyes from sight of Kanata's nudity (well sort of).

"I'm taking a dip in the springs. Care to join me?" Kanata asked gently, with a slight grin forming on the corners of his mouth. He reached for tying point to all his ribbons and untied it with an easy slip with his slender fingers.

Yuki blushed when he saw all those white ribbons release their tight grip on Kanata's body. His eyes widened, as he observed Kanata's hair suddenly spreading out along with all those white ribbons…his hair was long and sleek. Kanata's face became a complete portrait with his right eye gleaming in its silver glory.

"N-no thanks…" Yuki meekly said. It didn't sound so truthful in Kanata's ears and he knew it. He swiftly turned on his heel and approached Yuki. He slightly smirked when he saw the boy immobilized in his place by the sudden movements.

"Really? But you're not moving…unless you plan to watch me from afar." Kanata teased, hovering above Yuki. He smiled, as he saw Yuki turn into a violent shade of red.

"N-no! That's…" Yuki backed away from Kanata's naked body. He felt like such a girl at that moment.

"Hm…" Kanata closed the small distance between him and Yuki. He hurriedly split open the white robe revealing the younger man's exposed body. Yuki yelped in surprise, as he was swept off his feet in a blink of the eye and he felt even more flustered from feeling Kanata's rather smooth fingers on his bare skin. He took one of Kanata's long strands of hair and started to yank at it.

"Ah! Stop it, or I'll drop you!" Kanata said annoyed at the scalp pain that Yuki inflicted with another hard yank. He carried Yuki over to the spring's edge like a feather, ignoring the pain the best he can. On the other hand, Yuki was still busying himself with Kanata's long hair strand.

Without a single warning, Kanata got his revenge by dumping Yuki into the deep spring pool.

"AH!" Yuki screamed. Kanata observed the beautiful sight of the clear water being splashed into the air. "I-can't sw-wim!" Kanata watched the human thrash around wildly in the water, until he was completely swallowed in.

Kanata chuckled and dived into the spring to save the almost drowning boy. When he saw Yuki's body he reached for it and brought him up to surface. Just in time, Kanata saved the boy from swallowing too much water into his body system. Yuki choked on the cold water and panted heavily. He clung tightly on Kanata, until he regained his composure and breathing rate.

"Y-you…" Yuki huffed and his breathing hitched suddenly. He turned very pale and Kanata combed his long wet hair away from his face with his fingers. Kanata licked away the stray beads of water on his lips and tipped Yuki's chin upwards, so he could kiss him.

Kanata blew icy air into Yuki's mouth like he did earlier. It somehow…made him feel wistful…he pushed that thought aside and focused on resuscitating Yuki.

Yuki pulled away and his face was that very familiar shade of red again. Kanata smiled and lightly patted Yuki's head. "Sorry about that." Kanata apologized. His apologetic words left a weird feeling in Yuki's heart. He felt angry and irritated, but rather out of place as well.

"Are you some kind of sadist? I almost drowned…" Yuki murmured and clenched his eyes shut. Kanata ruffled his wet own hair and he reached for Yuki's shoulder.

"If I am, I would've torture you with my power and you would be already close to being dead as well." Kanata whispered into Yuki's ear and he could sense the fear coming out of the younger man.

"What are you anyway?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kanata teased. He raised his other free hand and wrapped it around Yuki's bare chest like a snake's embrace. He gathered a small amount of ice energy into the hand. Kanata smiled roguishly when he heard Yuki's small choked gasp.

Yuki couldn't resist, but feel this uncanny sensation peaking in his body when Kanata's hand was on his chest. "No…stop it." Yuki helplessly pleaded when Kanata lowered his hand to his stomach.

"Fine, let's get ourselves dried up." Kanata said. He withdrew himself away from Yuki.

Yuki watched the man walk away and dress up in his long robe. But like usual, Kanata would always show a bit of skin ship.

"Are you going to tie yourself up again?" Yuki asked, and Kanata cocked an eyebrow at his question.

"Maybe…I just like concealing myself once in a while…actually I don't really have a choice..." Kanata said, as he gathered up all the loose ribbons. He also gathered up Yuki's robe to toss it to the naked boy who was sitting innocently huddled up.

"Thanks." Yuki said as he slipped on the white robe on his still-wet body.

He followed Kanata back to his big house.

They were sitting in what Yuki took as the living room. There was a wooden table that was quite weirdly designed holding a tray with a bottle of alcohol and small cups surrounding it. The two sat in silence, observing the calm blue sky until it was soon broken by a question.

"Yuki do you have family members in the human realm?" Kanata asked breaking the overwhelming silence.

Yuki paused for a still moment and then finally answered, "No…they both died in an accident when I was 17. I didn't really have any relatives close by. So I lived alone for 2 years, until now…" Yuki swallowed a hard lump of pain that went up his throat; he lowered his head to hide his pained face. Yuki wanted to cry out all those pent up tears. But it would be embarrassing to just burst out in front of this man whom he still considers as a stranger.

Kanata stared at Yuki's gloomy posture for a while, and he knew this boy wanted to cry. He reached out for Yuki's head and started to stroke it affectionately.

"It's alright to cry. Your tears will wash away all the sadness and pain." Kanata said gently. Yuki's head snapped up at the man and he started to make sobbing noise. Salty tears gathered up in Yuki's eyes and they streamed down. Kanata hugged the weeping boy. He tenderly wiped away the flowing tears with his finger.

It felt like hours of consolation, fortunately Yuki finally stopped his crying. He was laying his head on Kanata's firm lap. It felt so comfortable and soothing…the touch of Kanata's hand stroking his hair brought his senses to somewhere heavenly.

"Thank you, Kanata." Yuki said and he lifted his head up from Kanata's lap.

"Heh, you remind me of my previous bride…" Kanata scoffed casually. Yuki tilted his head to the side in complete confusion.

"Who's was she?" Yuki asked.

* * *

**Congratulations on finishing this REALLY long boring chapter, I'm sure everyone wants to kill me now xD hehe...**

**Ah, and reviews will be loved :-) **

**I'm going to have to disappoint my readers...but I probably won't be updating this story for a while xD, because I got school and well...it's going to be hectic. Sorry!**


	3. Old Acquaintances

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Uraboku, but I do own my baby Sylvester! So don't sue me because I already need to pay for child care...boo.**

**Anyways, from now on...chapters will probably be updated fast or slow. This chapter is pretty boring...the next chapter is even worse...sooooo gay. I don't really have a clue how drunk people act, so...yeah.  
**

**Yep, I'm almost done with chapter 4 too...but I need to confirm if it's not too gay...XD haha!  
**

**Thank you for all the favs/alerts/reviews! I love everyone~!  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3

Kanata looked at Yuki for a grim moment and smiled out of his own inner misery contorting him slowly. He was mentally debating whether he should tell him or not. He had been putting up quite an effort to avoid from the talking about past for a long time and now he had to confront it.

Just when Yuki was about to say it was alright not to tell him if Kanata was uncomfortable with mentioning the past, Kanata's voice leaked out to interrupt him.

"She was smart and beautiful. I loved her, but it was unrequited. Her heart was taken away by another God; he was a good friend of mine too. He made her his Goddess and now we try to keep ourselves distanced. I guess fate didn't want me and her to be together." Kanata sighed and got up to pour himself a cup of wine.

Yuki only could watch him gulp down the liquid. Kanata licked his lips disdainfully and gulped down the whole bottle instead of pouring himself another small cup. Yuki was a bit astounded and the result was quite amusing. Kanata's cheeks were bright red and he looked pretty drunk. His long hair suddenly changed length, back to its shoulder length.

"I spent a decade trying to make her love me, but it was no use. She wanted someone better…I just hope she's happy…if only I can see her now…" Kanata mumbled in a slight slur.

Kanata staggered away from the room, leaving Yuki watching his slumped back. Kanata turned when he reached a corner and completely disappeared out of Yuki's line of sight.

Somehow that was rather an awkward exit. Yuki felt sympathetic towards the man. Who would've thought that a woman could leave such an impact on a man like him?

Yuki was quite curious now, so he got up and tried to follow where Kanata staggered off. It didn't take long to find the drunken man on the floor. Yuki gasped and ran over to the slumped body. Apparently, Kanata couldn't make it to his own room without passing out in a drunken haze.

Yuki examined the muttering Kanata on the floor. He sighed and gathered up all his youthful strength to drag the man over to his bedroom. Yuki pushed open the door to the room Kanata was slumped in front. It was indeed the man's bedroom, because it was nicely decorated with flower paintings and designs. But it was also cold…Yuki shivered a bit from the chill that blew in his face when he stood in front of it for a few seconds.

Kanata was surprisingly easy to drag over. His height made Yuki assume he would have a real hard time to drag over. But Yuki got the job easily done and he sat beside the sleeping body. He was about to get up and leave, but Kanata held on to Yuki's robe sleeve.

"Y…mi…" Kanata murmured in his sleep. His attempted to open his eyes, but he just couldn't. Yuki didn't know he called his name or not…but he stayed anyway. The bed was big enough for two people, so Yuki lied down next to Kanata.

"I'm here…" Yuki whispered soothingly. He could see Kanata's lips form into a small smile after he heard those two reassuring words.

He stared at Kanata's dozing face for a while.

Yuki started to wonder…how long did Kanata spent his time alone in this realm? He felt colder and colder…until all his senses numbed and his eyelids slowly waltzed down to their meeting surface.

* * *

"Ah!" Yuki moaned and he arched his back as he felt a sharp pain tore through his pelvis. He wanted to open his eyes, but he just couldn't find the strength to…

Another sensation tore through his body this time…it was pleasure. Yuki could feel all his senses tremble, and his body relished this feeling. He could hear panting…his own and someone else's. Then an image flashed before his eyes…two bodies entangled they were connected… Kanata's and his?

Yuki couldn't bare the thought…the person who was relieving him was now raping him? It was all too bizarre…

* * *

Yuki gasped and he could feel cold sweat trickle down his skin. He was awake and still next to Kanata. They were both clothed and Kanata was still sleeping. Was that a nightmare?

'_Yes! It has to be!' _Yuki mentally screamed to himself. His heart was pounding and he felt like he would go insane any moment now or later…

Somehow the air in Kanata's bedroom didn't feel so cold. Yuki sat up, feeling a bit sore. His hair was a mess and his robe was wrinkly. He silently exited the room and roamed around the big house.

It was morning already…how long did Yuki sleep for anyway? Time seem to pass by pretty slow and pretty fast at the same time…

"Hm?" Kanata woke up and he groaned a bit from the after effects of alcohol. Being an Ice God didn't make him immune to such effects. He got out of bed and stripped off his robe to replace it with a fresh clean one. This time it was a rather darker blue robe with a long flowing sash holding it together. His body smelled like fresh viburnums, it was from bathing in the springs.

He sighed, exhausted and feeling the cool air on his skin didn't make him feel any better. Every time he mentions his previous bride to somebody for too long, he just had to resolve in drowning his sorrows with alcohol afterwards. He rubbed a strand of his hair in between his fingertips while examining himself in his vanity mirror.

He looked perfectly fine, and he turned around to inspect his pale hand. Kanata was debating if he should wrap himself up soon.

The whole white wrap habit was for preserving his energy from overflowing because he had no one to share it with. That's why he needed a wife, a human to make him/her his goddess. If he had too much energy, he would go…crazy and probably go unconscious for a few days doing extreme deeds. He was unsure if he should share his energy with Yuki, but that would require…him and Yuki doing the mating ritual. Kanata felt himself choke abruptly after even having that thought. He regained composure and tried to clear the vulgar thought away.

"Hm…" Kanata hummed to himself, he was waiting for something because he could sense a lurking presence of a snow nymph.

"Kanata, there's something that you need to know…" A female voice rang in his ears and he turned around seeing a snow nymph there.

Kanata nodded giving her the signal that he was ready for today's news.

"Well…Takashiro is own his way." Well, that was indeed a surprise. It has been years since Kanata even talked to his 'friend'. Kanata folded his arms and contemplated for a moment in discomfort.

"Is he bringing over Yomi?" Kanata asked. The snow nymph shook her head and he felt relief. "That's good. If it's Takashiro, I can take him on." Kanata said with a pleased smirk.

"Well, that's all. Do you require anything else?" The snow nymph asked politely.

"Yes, say hello to your sister, please. That's all." Kanata dismissed and the snow nymph disappeared into a snow mist.

* * *

A flaming chariot arrived in front of Kanata in a flash when he was out in the East garden grounds.

His expression became emotionless when he saw Takashiro come out. His good ole friend Takashiro was always wearing red or something that resembles his element...fire. He was a total opposite of himself.

Takashiro's realm wasn't as isolated as Kanata's. There were actually other nymphs and Gods living in Takashiro's world. On the other hand, Kanata had only his snow nymphs who usually don't show their faces unless called upon and now he had Yuki.

"Reiga, it's good to see again!" Kanata grimaced seeing the mature radiant being approach him. He referred to himself as Kanata because that's was his name when he didn't have a wife. It was almost like a maiden's name for him. Every God had a maiden name, but Kanata already forgotten what Takashiro's maiden name was already. Takashiro would call him Reiga despite it being improper. Who cares?

"Yes…I suppose. What brings you here?" Kanata asked with a slight uneasiness in his tone. Takashiro smirked and Kanata caught it with suspicion.

"Why, to see you of course. Unless…you wanted to see Yomi instead of me?" Takashiro said nonchalantly.

"No, it would only make matters worse. How long do you intend to stay?" Kanata inquired curtly.

"Hm…depending." Takashiro said. Kanata furrowed his brows and turned around towards his big house.

"Alright then, I guess I shouldn't make you wait any longer out here." Kanata said and he turned on his heel to lead away. Takashiro followed behind, and he sensed a foreign presence lurking in one of the rooms.

Kanata let him settle down and he tried to lighten the air with his own empty thoughts because that's all he could muster in his head.

"So, did you find yourself a new bride?" Takashiro asked. He was already lounging on a seat on the opposite side of Kanata, whom was sitting in a complete solemn manner.

"Well, no." Kanata said. He wasn't sure if he would consider Yuki his bride.

"Oh, that's a pity…" He could sense the mockery in Takashiro's tone. Then the tension continued on between them and a wandering Yuki was about to approach the main room. Fortunately, he was whisked away by a snow nymph.

* * *

"Wha-!" Yuki was abruptly cut off by the snow nymph's silence spell. She gently landed on top of the roof and released Yuki from her grip.

Yuki was completely startled and almost tripped from stepping away from the beautiful snow nymph. She let out a small amused giggle, before crossing her arms and pointing out to Yuki.

"You! Stand still!" She flicked her index finger and ice started hold on his feet to immobilize Yuki's movements. She smiled; pleased with how easy she was able to use magic on the human.

"So, I know you have some questions running around your brain…like, who I am…well, I shall tell you. My name is Daphne. I'm a snow nymph and a subordinate of Kanata. He's busy, so please don't go anywhere near him for now…it may flare up something unwanted." Daphne said and she looked straight at Yuki's green eyes with her colorless ones. Yuki flinched, her eyes were certainly not normal and so was the rest of her body.

"Ok…so can I go? I'll stay in my room…or wherever you want me to stay in." Yuki said. Daphne tilted her head and smiled.

"I see that you have some questions in your mind…I think I can answer them for you, if you want. We'll talk about them before I park you somewhere." Daphne said she could hear a faint gasp escape from Yuki's lips.

"Yes…I had a strange dream…it was about…me and Kanata doing the…" Yuki felt his cheeks redden, as he recalled the mesmerizing dream sounds that replayed in his ears. The fleeting image of two bodies entangled together appeared in his mind again.

"Ah, yes…the mating ritual…or so he calls it." Daphne chuckled lightly and continued, "If he does that with you, you'll become his goddess. Then you will have to remain by his side forever and he wouldn't need to wear that whole wrap thing ever again."

In truth, Daphne was the one who messed around Yuki's dreams…she silently complimented herself for doing such a thing. It wasn't easy, nor was it right…but she had a lot of fun. The results were even more pleasing…

Yuki was a bit baffled and he tried to take everything in simpler terms. Sex…then become a goddess? What the heck?

"So…I have to do that, so I can become his goddess…but I'm a guy and I don't really care about being a goddess…and I don't know if I really want to stay here forever…" Yuki muttered inanely to himself.

"Ha! It doesn't even matter if you're a male or female! As long as he can insert his shaft into your butt hole, he can transfer so his extra power into you. Plus, it is better that he doesn't need to worry about getting a woman pregnant. Although...I don't know if he wants children or not." Daphne said simply and tried to contain her pent up laughter after she was finished.

Yuki could feel even more embarrassed at Daphne's statement. He focused on the surface he was standing upon, and the image of Kanata's face appeared…along with an evil smirk. He didn't know why that image came up, but it frightened him to no end.

"So, if you don't want to be his goddess…it's fine. He's going to have to face you for 3 years, until we can bring another compatible human to him again. It's not an easy job for us nymphs." Daphne said with a drained sigh.

"I don't know him so well…and I don't know if I can ever develop feelings for a man…with such a past. It would seem like I'm taking advantage of him." Yuki mumbled senselessly to himself. Daphne nodded understandingly.

"I will give you some time to think about it. I just don't want Kanata to fall into the same hole. After that heart break, he really needs comfort from someone. Don't worry about taking advantage of him or not, he's not a meek girl." Daphne said with a helpless shrug.

"Why don't you become his goddess then? You seem to care about him a lot. On top of that, you're a girl."

Daphne let out a chuckle. "I would've done that a long time ago. But I care for him like…a brother, or father…or whatever that doesn't consist of lover feelings. Kanata and we snow nymphs are like family and it's against our morals to fall in love for anyone, but our own kind. Besides, we don't feel anything but loyalty to our superior." Daphne said.

Yuki was a bit surprised.

"I…" Yuki started to say, but stopped.

"It's alright." Daphne raised her hand and the ice that held on Yuki's feet was broken. She dashed forward and grabbed Yuki along the process. Then she jumped down from the roof with Yuki and the next second they were in the garden grounds. But this was the west side of the big house and there were more trees and rocks for sitting.

"Just stay here, I'll tell Kanata to find you when he's done." With that, Daphne waved and disappeared.

Yuki sighed and walked around…he was trying to kill time and decided to get himself lost in the garden grounds.

* * *

**Yay for nothing happening! It's probably not even worth the wait, but I tried to put 100% focus on this fanfiction. **

**Thank for being patient and your reviews really make me inspired :) Sorry about the grammar mistakes, but I'm self editing this...so it sucks butt.  
**

**Gah, school is starting again soon...boo...  
**


	4. Passion in Cures

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku...but I do own a 1 year old baby named Sylvester. I have to pay for child care and I'm already poor, so don't sue me!**

**I have to thank my sister for buying donuts and my tea for giving me inspiration.**

**I've been working on this extra quick, so I can hopefully just end it soon before school starts...boo. Thank you to everyone who read this story to this point, I must say you guys are pretty awesome. **

**I have to warn yall, that this chapter contains extremely weird scenes that holler 'yaoi' but I won't change the rating, because they haven't done that deed yet...although they were pretty close to it and I was really tempted to write a yaoi scene. But I decided nah...it's too soon. Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I wonder how much time has passed already…" Yuki mumbled to himself while looking at the small piece of the blue sky above him. The trees were canopying over him and he walked deeper and deeper.

Yuki decided to settle himself upon a long flat rock which he came across. He lied down on the cool surface and started to ponder on whether if Kanata will find him or not. Yuki was tired from all the walking and closed his eyes to rest.

A few minutes passed and Yuki completely submitted to his tiredness. A loud rustle could be heard nearby, but Yuki was already in dreamland. What rolled out of the bush was a black puff ball with small wings. Its topaz colored eyes peered over to the sleeping body and it suddenly got excited. The black puff ball flew over to Yuki's body and landed on the rock Yuki was sleeping on.

There was a ruby-like jewel engraved on its forehead and it started to glow into a brighter red color. The black puff ball showed curiosity and fascination over Yuki. It took a big bite at the Yuki's arm and the pain was instant which sent waves of alarm in Yuki's brain. He woke up with a pained yelp and he gasped when he saw the black puff ball growling at him in alarm.

Yuki stood up and tried to distance himself from the malicious puff ball. He groaned from the dizzying pain which was spreading throughout his body.

"Yuki?" Kanata appeared and apparently, his whole body was wrapped in the white ribbons again. Yuki felt relief when he saw Kanata…he was always there whenever Yuki was in trouble.

"K-Kanata…I…" Yuki started to call out, but his knees went weak. The place where the black puff ball bit was turning into a gloomy black color.

"Ugh, this creature belongs in the underworld…why is it here?" Kanata said and he hurried over to Yuki. He cast a quick spell on the puff ball and the black ball became frozen up in ice. Then he snapped his fingers and the ice prison shattered into ice shards.

"Y-you didn't need to kill it…" Yuki huffed out. The wound was slowly creeping all over Yuki's body every time he felt a pang inflicted in his body.

"I didn't, I just sent it back to the underworld. Now…" Kanata said and he pried Yuki's hands away from clutching onto his robe.

"Just hold onto me…this may feel a bit awkward…" Kanata said as he loosened Yuki's sash. He completely revealed Yuki's pale upper body. He saw that the wound's creep had already spread all over Yuki's chest. The pattern that the wound creep spread was in a flower, but Kanata was too busy to notice such detail.

Yuki, on the other hand was too occupied with clutching onto Kanata's robe that he almost could feel the urge to rip it off. Kanata took a deep inhale and exhale…then he started to run his tongue along the palm of Yuki's hand and wherever the wound creep had spread to. Yuki let out small gasps as he felt a cold tongue across his sensitive chest.

It was an awkward sight, but necessary…since Yuki was merely a human, he was vulnerable to the underworld creatures. A small bite can cause this much damage to humans, but to Gods it was nothing.

Licking it off was the peaceful solution to stop the wound creep from spreading all over Yuki's body. Or, Kanata could cause Yuki more internal pain and draw out the wound creep by using his ice energy and killing it off. Kanata, of course has chosen the less harmful way.

After a few lickings later, Yuki soon felt a comforting and pleasurable feeling of Kanata's cool tongue on his skin and not the excruciating pain that the wound creep inflicted.

"Nn…ah!" Yuki started to make these weird noises and Kanata was starting to find it very hard to concentrate. He lifted his head up, seeing that his task was finished. The wound creep outline which was a flower had become a real flower.

Kanata felt queasy after knowing what he had done.

Yuki was a bit red in the cheeks, but he didn't really mind anymore. He simply dropped his head on Kanata's chest. Kanata was surprised, but he welcomed the boy with long arms wrapping around Yuki's half clothed body. Yuki held on the flower which was a honeysuckle. The color was nice and inviting to the eyes and the fragrance it emitted a scent that was calming.

Yuki focused on hearing the nice calm heart rate of Kanata's, which quickened after a few seconds. But then it calmed again and Yuki was quite intrigued on how Kanata had a heart.

"Gods have hearts?" Yuki asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, we don't really need it to live though. But we just have it, so we can experience all these emotions like humans do. We also have an eternal life span…I don't even remember how old I am." Kanata said with a soft chuckle whilst stroking Yuki's soft brown hair. Even though they were not lovers…or at least they didn't consider themselves as lovers…Yuki still took pleasure in the comforting strokes that Kanata offered.

Kanata's voice…his touches…was all serene like a summer touched field, yet chilly like a fresh starting snow storm. Yuki felt nostalgic… he was starting to remember his parents and their last Christmas together. He didn't feel so sad while being comforted in Kanata's embrace.

"Kanata…" Yuki started to call out.

"What is it?" Kanata asked taking his floating focus away from the natural scenery and shifted it to the brunette.

"I'm sorry for having you go through all this trouble. You helped me a lot, even though I know you'd rather help a beautiful woman who is willingly to be your goddess. But I…I'm just a boy and…I don't know if I can help you in achieving your happiness…" Kanata smiled contented with how innocent and endearing Yuki was being. At this point, Yuki had no clue on how his mouth conjured these words up, but the results were quite unexpected.

Kanata moved his hands from the hugging position to reaching into the back of Yuki's robe. He began to stroke Yuki's naked back and Yuki blushed from the warm affectionate gesture.

"I don't really care if you're male or female…as long as you're willing to be by my side…I will be content. I've been a lonely God for a long time, compare to the other Gods." Kanata whispered into Yuki's ear and he lifted his hands and went back to stroking Yuki's hair.

They remained silent and Yuki felt a yearning to make Kanata fully happy. Even if it meant to sacrifice his own chastity to Kanata. It didn't seem so bad…seeing that Kanata was kind and quite the affectionate man he is.

_Three years..._

Kanata noticed Yuki's expression of pondering and he covered Yuki's eyes. "Don't think too much, or you'll get a headache. Let's go home." Kanata said. "Would you like to be carried, or walk?" Kanata asked with an amused chuckle.

"I would like to walk." Yuki said with a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Kanata held out a hand and he helped Yuki up.

They walked back together to the big house. Yuki still had the honeysuckle in his hand. He gave it to Kanata, so can he do something about it. Yuki was absolutely clueless about flowers in general. Kanata was going stick the honeysuckle somewhere near a wall, so it can grow and receive support as well as shelter. Yuki was amazed on how Kanata knew honeysuckles so well.

"Well, since I used to be bored half the time from being alone…I studied various subjects."

"I see, that's pretty nice." Yuki said.

It was already late afternoon, and Yuki was thinking…

"Kanata, why don't I feel thirsty or hungry? My bladder doesn't seem to work normally either." Yuki said looking at Kanata with a rather puzzled look.

"Well, if you live in my realm you won't have all these human needs. It's good for the environment and you wouldn't need to eat or drink as much." Kanata answered.

"Oh…" Yuki eyes lit up with delight. He didn't need to clear his bladder every few hours at least. That's good…

"Would you like the honeysuckle to be planted here?" Kanata asked pointing towards a spot near a wall.

"Yes." Yuki nodded and they both buried the flower into the ground.

After they were done, Kanata tilted his head and inspected Yuki for a moment.

"W-what?" Yuki stuttered out, he was feeling self-conscious under Kanata's half-eyed gaze.

"Well, I'm pretty sure my saliva didn't leave a pleasant smell on you…" Kanata said with a semi frown.

"Really? Should I go clean myself up?" Yuki lifted one of his hands to smell the after effects of Kanata's licking. For some reason…Yuki's hand smelled like sweetboxes which had a nice vanilla scent to it.

"It has a nice vanilla fragrance to it." Yuki said with a cheerful chuckle.

"Oh, really? That's good…but let's gets you washed anyway." Kanata said and he grabbed Yuki's hand to guide him over to the springs.

* * *

"Ah…it feels really cold… I don't remember the spring water being this cold yesterday…" Yuki said shivering from the chilly spring water. He was taking his time stepping into the spring and pulling away again. He poked his toes into the water every two seconds.

Kanata cocked an eyebrow, and he slithered over to Yuki who was being very hesitant. He was starting to get impatient with Yuki.

"Come on, taking cold spring baths are refreshing!" Kanata urged on.

Yuki speculated on how Kanata could be so blithe. Oh, yeah…Kanata was an Ice God, so he was not afraid of anything that was ranging from cold to freezing.

"I-I can't do it! Isn't there a warmer spring nearby?" Yuki whined.

"No, no come on!" Kanata reached out to Yuki's arm and pulled him down.

"Ah! Nn…" Yuki yelped and he started to shiver. He could feel his mouth trembling.

Kanata enfolded the shuddering Yuki in his arms. He decided to lend Yuki some of his ice energy to make Yuki less cold. Kanata lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on Yuki's forehead instead of kissing him on the lips, which would've been much better for transferring ice energy.

Yuki didn't feel much, but he felt that his body was slowly adjusting to the cold water after receiving that little kiss.

"Thanks." Yuki whispered and he laid his head on Kanata's chest.

"Hey, we should really get washing." Kanata said.

"But…we don't have a sponge or a wash cloth." Yuki said.

"That's why we use our hands." Kanata said with a small grin forming on his mouth.

"Uh…right…" Yuki had very little experience in cleaning himself with his hands.

Kanata unexpectedly started to rub Yuki's small shoulders.

"Uwah! What are you doing?" Yuki was completely startled and embarrassed.

"Ah, well I guess I'm helping you? Don't worry I won't touch you down there, unless you want me to." Kanata joked and Yuki felt his cheeks flare up in a deep crimson color.

"I can do it myself!" Yuki insisted, but Kanata hovered over Yuki. He ran a wet hand over Yuki's hair and touched Yuki's neck which left a lingering feeling. Yuki could feel a sigh wanting to be let out of his mouth, but he held it in. Kanata stroked Yuki's face with his cool hand and he ran a slender finger on Yuki's left clavicle then the right clavicle. He wanted to know how Yuki's smooth skin felt like under every bone. But that would be molestation without Yuki's consent…oh what the heck; he was already engrossed in that thought.

Kanata was starting to understand why the snow nymphs chose Yuki…he was becoming more and more fascinating under his eyes.

"If you're interested, you can touch me too." Kanata teased in a low husky voice. Yuki held in a small flustered gasp when Kanata's hands ran along the side of his chest and all the way down to his hip bones. Yuki wasn't sure why he wasn't resisting…his hands yearned to feel the pale chest that stood in front of him.

"Is it really okay?" Yuki muttered timidly. Kanata smiled and he took one of Yuki's idle hands to touch where Kanata's beating heart was. Yuki couldn't hold back this gasp when Kanata guided his small frail hand over Kanata's smooth skin and then to his beautiful face.

* * *

"Oh my God…is Kanata acting perverted again? He seems to be acting like that whenever he's in the springs…" Daphne and her older sister were hiding behind a tall bush. They were obviously checking up on the two because they had nothing to do back at their own home. The sight was completely dazzling in their eyes…

"Seems so…" Daphne's older sister, Odora nudged excitedly.

"Wow…why won't he just do it?" Daphne whispered eagerly. Odora couldn't help, but chuckle.

"It wouldn't be as enjoyable. The humans call it foreplay, and that's what lovers do to incite the passionate love making process. I'm guessing Kanata is that kind of type who likes to incite and then ignite. Besides, I doubt that he's going to be forceful to the boy, just look at him! He's like a little baby…" Odora whispered. Daphne nodded understandingly. They continued to observe the intimate moment that the two males were sharing.

* * *

**Ah, sorry if this chapter was too fluffy and awkward xD I can see why fanfiction writers love writing fluff...it's funny and sweet...**

**I love my Daphne and Odora :) Google sweetbox and you'll see what it is [flower not the singing group haha]  
**

**Anyways, review away if you like/hate this chapter :-)**

**Ciao~!  
**


	5. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku, but I do own a small baby named Sylvester. I need to pay for his childcare, so please don't sue me! **

**I have to thank all my readers who's been reading this fanfiction...can't believe we're already on chapter 5! This story is pretty much fluffy and pointless, I think. But I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well.**

** And ouch! I have a backache, even though I'm so young. **

**I'll probably be attempting to write a more 'angst' fic next time...**

**I don't know, if I should keep the rating to T or move it up to M for this fic...but there's not much is there? I tried not to keep it light, but we still need Kanata and Yuki to have SEX. God, I'm so immature xD **

**I didn't do much grammar checking, so it may have some mistakes here and there...sorry.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

Takashiro dropped by to visit again…whilst holding a rather familiar puff ball.

"Looking refined as always Reiga." Takashiro commented dryly at the wrapped up God. Kanata just showed discontent at how sarcastic Takashiro's comment sounded.

"Why, thank you. Now…why the heck is that fur ball doing here?" Kanata pointed disdainfully at the furry object. As a reply to the rude gesture which the furry creature did not take lightly, he violently chomped at the air when Kanata moved his pointing finger closer. Luckily, Takashiro was holding the aggressive creature in his arms and Kanata had his fast reflexes active. So no harm was done due to the effort of both parties.

"I'm sorry, apparently Luka's Sodom jumped on my chariot yesterday. He did the same today as well…thank you for sending him back though. I'm glad that I didn't need to face the wrath of the underworld God." Takashiro said and Kanata grimaced.

"That…furry ball almost…" Kanata stopped himself and shook his head.

"What? He can't really do any real harm to you…unless…" Takashiro tilted his head and gave Kanata his suspicious leer.

"No, it's fine. I just don't like something from the underworld flying around without supervision." Kanata said and waved off the matter. Takashiro sat back in his chair and stroked Sodom's black fur.

"You can't hide it forever. I know you have a bride hiding somewhere. I can smell it on Sodom from yesterday's visit and I can sense it in your home. You're not good at hiding things…" Takashiro said with a chuckle.

"Why do you need to know?" Kanata retorted with a sharp glare.

"I wanted to know if you moved on. Yomi is still worried over you as a dear friend." Takashiro said.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me about you and Yomi then?" Kanata asked a bit irritated about the topic they were still dwelling upon.

"Well, she's been well and all. But she still can't sleep well without thinking about your broken heart. I can tell her the good news now." Takashiro said and he let a pleased smile form on his face.

"Good, then I'll let my snow nymphs escort you off. Excuse me…" Kanata got up from where he was sitting and scurried out of the room. Takashiro sighed and Sodom produced a confused whine at the situation at hand.

Kanata would rather face Mother Nature than Takashiro. Something about that Fire God didn't make him rest easy.

* * *

Yuki was in his bed. He curled himself into a tight comforting ball. Yuki felt flustered and strange after what happened yesterday at the spring. Kanata's lingering touches left him yearning for something. He had trouble sleeping too…because of his boy problem he had been having throughout the previous night.

He didn't even feel like taking care of it, because he'd never ever touched there…being such a pure boy, he tried to ignore off the problem. It didn't go limp without a fight…

It was definitely fruitless to ignore it for so long…eventually he had to do it, right? No, he would not lose control over his own body!

Yuki had to think about bad disgusting things that would usually make him puke out his guts…like the wound creep…then Kanata licking him…his elegant tongue…yep, that wasn't a good thought at all and it only made the problem worse.

Yuki snapped up and shook all the improper thoughts away that kept pouring away into his brain.

"No, no…I must clear my mind…nn…" Yuki sighed, it was useless. No matter what he did, the image kept popping up in his mind and what could've happen in the springs.

Since when did he become this perverted?

* * *

'_Last night…'_

_Kanata unexpectedly reached for Yuki's manhood when his hands were already near that spot. He gave it a light stroke of his finger and it instantly sent icy chills to Yuki's body. The stroke earned a small moan out of Yuki's mouth. _

_Accidentally, Yuki squeezed Kanata's nipple and he let out a small choked gasp moan. His body wavered and Yuki felt his insides squeal in sudden excitement at such a peculiar reaction. _

'_I'm sorry Yuki! I guess I didn't know where I was touching…' Kanata said withdrew both of his hands back to his side. Yuki did the same and he had on quite a red face on._

'_It's alright…' Yuki said and he sank himself until only his head was poking out in water. Kanata laughed nervously and he went about cleaning himself. The soft splashing sounds that Yuki heard as Kanata moved around in the springs. _

_The Ice God was trying to deal with the situation normally, yet his mind was racing with weird thoughts._

_Yuki observed quietly and he felt the desire to touch Kanata's back. It was broad, yet not too masculine...but he held back the temptation. He silently rubbed his chest (cleaning himself) and his mouth automatically blew out bubbles in the water._

_The rest was a blur and Yuki went back to his room all cleaned up and smelling like chamomiles. Apparently, the white robe he wore the previous day was gone. Yuki checked his closet and saw the same white robe folded and smelling rather fresh. Snow nymphs did laundry too perhaps?_

_Kanata on the other hand was reflecting on what he had done. How could he let his inner desire get the better of his self control? _

* * *

"Fresh air…" Yuki mumbled to himself and he shuffled out of his room. "Fresh air…will do me good." Yuki muttered and he walked to the garden. He focused on the blooming flowers…their scent, their color, and their beauty.

Yuki suddenly felt an unfamiliar warm hand on his shoulder. He snapped to attention and whirled around to see who it was. A foreign face…he was a tall man with light red brown hair and a small scar on his right cheek. He looked exactly like the opposite of Kanata and his robe was the lively color of flames.

"Perhaps, you are the new bride that Reiga has been hiding from me." Takashiro said. He examined Yuki and he could tell that Yuki was quite the blossom.

"W-who are you?" Yuki inquired trying to hold his ground from the overwhelming being before him.

"I'm Takashiro, the God of Fire. You have beautiful skin and a nice innocent face. I can see why Reiga is so fond of you…or why he doesn't want me to see you at all." Takashiro said with a smirk and he ran a hand down Yuki's slender neck.

Yuki shivered, he didn't like Takashiro's touch it was so…odd not like Kanata's gentle strokes.

"Don't touch me…" Yuki said and he swatted Takashiro's hand away. He was getting a bit too touchy for Yuki's liking.

"Oh, so you are going to reject me. I see…then, I guess it is fine to-" Takashiro was raising his hand and Yuki's eyes widened from a burning sensation soaring through his body. He felt like suffocating from the intense heat coursing in his body.

"Takashiro! Get away from Yuki!" Kanata growled and he directly hurled an orb of ice at the other God. Takashiro deflected it in time, but he was almost overwhelmed by the overpowering element. Sodom's head popped out of Takashiro's concealed robe and he jumped out to transform into his wolf form.

Yuki was stunned from the impact and the sight of icicles covering almost every inch of the garden which was horrifying.

The burning discomfort was out of Yuki's body all at once.

"Yuki!" Yuki turned to see who called his name, it was Daphne. She took Yuki up in the air and they went up a good distance away from the battle scene.

"W-why are they fighting?" Yuki asked as he was being lifted to safety.

"Kanata…is afraid and he's defending you. That Takashiro used one of spells on you, didn't he? Well, even if you don't answer I can detect it already. Takashiro can be very malevolent and manipulating sometimes. It happened before…"Daphne said and they landed on the slightly slanted roof.

"Stay here, Yuki." Daphne requested and Yuki nodded. Daphne formed a shield around Yuki and disappeared, leaving Yuki alone.

"Please be alright…" Yuki prayed.

* * *

"Ha-ha! All that stock up magic is making this fight quite interesting," Takashiro taunted, but he was panting from using his magic more than he hoped to. He also received a small injury on his arm; however it was starting to grow with the spreading ice.

"I won't let you take away anyone important from me." Kanata retorted and he lifted his hand again, readying another attack.

"Stop Kanata!" Daphne came in just in time. "You will break the rules of heaven, if you kill him! I think he learned his lesson." Daphne shouted out. She quickly channeled an ice barrier around Takashiro and Sodom, just in case Kanata casted the spell.

Kanata scowled at Daphne's interference, but realized that it wasn't worth killing the Fire God. He didn't kill Yuki yet, and he just stole the woman he used to love. Those deeds didn't accumulate enough reasons to kill him. Kanata lowered his hand and all the ice energy dispersed.

Sodom was laying limp on the ground from the heavy injury he received from one of Kanata's ice blows.

Daphne stopped channeling magic into the ice barrier and the barrier collapsed.

Daphne was able to release her anxious air out of her nostrils. Glad that was over…

"Fine, Takashiro get out…" Kanata said in a low threatening voice. "We fought over Yomi back then and it was me who lost to you, and you spared me. I shall return the favor." Kanata lifted his head and looked right into Takashiro's eyes.

Takashiro smiled to himself and slowly got up due to the injury he now bore on his body.

"Daphne, please take care of that puff ball and escort them out. Thank you." Kanata said.

"Understood," Daphne nodded and she flashed a bolt of ice shards at Sodom. The ice shards froze the bleeding wounds and linked its healing energy to the creature.

Daphne offered a hand towards Takashiro, but he waved it off politely. Daphne waited until Takashiro was fully on his feet. Sodom turned back to his small puffy form and Takashiro carried the unconscious creature in his arms back to his chariot. Daphne was sure to see them off and she disappeared.

Kanata absorbed all his lingering ice energy back into his body and made certain to restore his garden to its original state.

He knew where his damsel in distress was waiting.

* * *

"Kanata!" Yuki felt relief rush over him when he saw the Ice God perfectly fine and unharmed. The ice barrier was dispelled and Yuki was free to run to Kanata's side.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Kanata asked, running a smooth hand over Yuki's cheek.

"Yes, he didn't really do anything serious to me. Are you okay?" Yuki asked with worry filling in his eyes.

"I'm alright," Kanata said with a smile.

After that incident, things returned back to its peacefulness. Kanata tried to avoid from touching Yuki too much because he didn't know what will happen when he did a wee bit too much touching on Yuki.

He was simply a God with different sides when facing different scenarios. His perverted side didn't seem to have much self control when it came to contact with another being.

Although Kanata's avoidance was suppose to mean well for the both of them, it did left Yuki yearning for some warm gesture from Kanata.

Kanata detected this, and he would make out his way to stroke Yuki's hair. Touching any other part of Yuki's body would remain a type of fantasy for Kanata as of now.

* * *

Days passed, and then months…summer and autumn came and went…now it was mid winter in Kanata's realm. Yuki's native home was experiencing the promising beauty of summer. He didn't really mind that at all, since summer in Kanata's realm was not excruciating hot. There was no pollution…no cars, just nature and the two of them sitting around keeping each other's company.

Yuki even welcomed the nice fresh winter. The snow wasn't tainted by dirt or anything. It was really nice…

Yuki was really enjoying life with Kanata. It was so much better than living by himself in a lonely dark house.

"Kanata what do you do in winter usually?" Yuki asked the lightly clothed Ice God.

"I usually walk around my house naked during the winter here…then I would do some weird things…" Yuki instantly blushed and coughed from the rather blithe manner Kanata was in. Kanata was definitely throwing a flirtatious comment at Yuki just to get him all flustered for his own amusement.

"Why don't you take that off, so we can go out and snow bathe?" Kanata teased with a soft chuckle, as Yuki turned into an even redder color. Yuki was wearing a simple black robe, since it contrasted the white snow. Apparently, the snow nymphs were like maids and they were quite hidden during the day. Daphne appeared every now and then just to check up on the two's status.

"Oh, yeah…Kanata, is Reiga your name?" Yuki asked. He was dying to know what that name Reiga was to Kanata. He didn't want to pry in the matter before, since things needed to cool down.

"Yuki…well, Kanata is my maiden name. We Gods have maiden names assigned to each of us by the God of Fate. When we finally make our brides into a goddess, then we can use our second name. Mine is Reiga, but for now I'm just Kanata. It's a funny system, but that Takashiro likes to use my second name more often." Kanata explained with a shrug.

"Ah…which name do you prefer to be called more?"

"Hm…well, I guess Reiga? But it doesn't matter to me." Kanata said and he reached for Yuki's head to ruffle the brunette's hair. Yuki let a small pout take over his face, but he laughed it off.

Yuki threw a quick inspecting glance at Kanata's exposed chest…it was wrapped as usual. A thought popped into Yuki's mind…

"Kanata, do you like being wrapped up like a mummy?" Yuki asked curiously.

Kanata leaned his head to one side for a meditative moment and then snapped back his head to its rightful position. "It's not really unpleasant, but sometimes it can be proven to a real hassle for me to just get it back on me." Kanata said recalling that Yuki had asked this question before in the past.

"So, I heard…uh, that you won't need to be wrapped again if you have someone to transfer all your additional energy into someone…through some kind of mating ritual." Yuki said hesitantly with a slight blush forming on the edge of his cheeks.

"W-what? Where did you hear that from?" Kanata choked from utter embarrassment. Yuki couldn't possibly…it was definitely one of his snow nymphs…

"Um…from somewhere…but how about…" Yuki began to say, but being an agile person Kanata was, he covered Yuki's mouth before the words slipped out.

"No, you need to decide what you want…not me. It's your body, not mine." Kanata said and he withdrew his hand from Yuki's mouth position.

"Nn…okay, I understand." Yuki said warily and he clutched onto his sleeves tightly. He felt flustered and clenched his eyes shut. Why was Kanata rejecting him? Sure, he was a really considerate type of person…but doesn't he like him too? Maybe he was overlooking the situation…

"Yuki, I won't force you for my sake to do such things. I'm pretty sure that you're saving it for someone special." Kanata said and he stroked Yuki's head full of hair.

Yuki was mentally tormented, but he held it in. He nodded and the snow kept falling on the ground. The two watched the beautiful scenery grow into a field of snow.

"So, what do humans do usually when it snows a lot?" Kanata asked breaking the silence. Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Well, we usually have snow ball fights for fun. Or we can create snow angels and snow men." Yuki said enthusiastically.

"Sounds fun, let's go!" Kanata said, and he took Yuki's hand. They ran outside and Yuki laughed when he almost carelessly tripped on his own foot.

The air and the snow outside were cold, but being with Kanata was enlightening. Besides, the ice energy that was infused into Yuki's body had made him used to the cold.

Now, Yuki was busy with introducing Kanata to what snow ball fighting was.

Then there was the snow man making thing. Yuki and Kanata worked on building the snow man and with loads of effort they finished a nicely made snow man.

Yuki was making snow angels and smiling at the gray sky.

Kanata used his ice energy to craft a snow rabbit for Yuki when he wasn't aware.

"Yuki!" Kanata called out to Yuki, whom was resting on the soft snow ground. Yuki turned his head and blinked for a moment. Kanata strolled over to Yuki and sat down next to him.

Yuki sat up from his resting position and knew he was in for a surprise telling from the position that Kanata hid his hands. "What is it?"

"Hold out your hands." Yuki did just that. Kanata smiled and placed the small snow rabbit onto Yuki's hands.

"Wow! You made this for me?" Yuki said amazed at how it didn't collapse when it was placed onto his hands.

"Yes, do you like it?" Kanata asked.

"Yes! I love it!" Yuki replied with a content smile. He felt the need to repay him…Yuki lightly pecked Kanata's cheek. Kanata was completely caught off guard and he felt his heart flutter. The same emotion he felt when he first saw Yomi…but no, this time it made him happier. Kanata smiled and he pulled Yuki close to him. They both rested upon the snow covered floor, feeling the incoming snow flakes land on their faces. Yuki was a bit surprised, but he indulged in the warm embrace that they were sharing at the moment.

* * *

Time passed…

"Fu…" Yuki blew out; he was beginning to feel very cold. "K-Kanata…" Yuki whispered feeling his senses numb. Kanata snapped from his day dreaming state and was shaken by the pale blue sight of Yuki.

Kanata did not wait for another moment to transfer his ice energy to Yuki with the usual kiss on the lips. But the energy wasn't coming out of Kanata for some odd reason. He had to think quick…so he stuck his tongue inside Yuki's mouth and the ice energy poured right out perfectly.

Hm…weird.

Kanata's small panic moment was over. But due to his own slightly perverted side, he was quite curious how Yuki's mouth would feel when he stuck his tongue here…there…

"Nn…" Yuki didn't know what the heck was happening. He was so scared of releasing his held in air, he couldn't suppress the sensation of his mouth being invaded by Kanata's tongue.

Kanata was taking pleasure in Yuki's tender mouth, but he caught himself just in time. He snapped away from Yuki's mouth and felt himself feel a bit flustered from embarrassment.

Yuki exhaled and inhaled. He was slowly processing what just happened…

"I think we should go back inside. My nymphs are probably having a bit too much fun in snowing my realm in." Kanata joked, trying to lighten the awkward air hovering over the two.

Kanata helped pull Yuki up on his feet and they walked back to the house.

They were both covered in snow. Kanata was able to wipe off the snow, since it didn't melt when it was on his body. But Yuki on the other hand, his body was completely soaking head to toe.

"Ack, you're all wet." Kanata said pointing out the obvious.

"Kanata…" Yuki mumbled. He looked at Kanata for a moment with his dazed gaze. Kanata flinched; he didn't want to know what he was thinking…

Yuki shuffled over to Kanata and buried his soaked head on the taller man's chest.

"You're going to catch a cold, even if you have my ice energy flowing through you." Kanata patted Yuki's back. Evidently, it seemed that Yuki wouldn't budge out of this position until Kanata would do what he would usually do.

Kanata slid his hands on the back of the drenched robe and pulled on the sash. He felt guilty for plaguing this innocent "boy's" mind. Yuki just needed to get it out of his system, right? Kanata should not feel guilty…it was hormones…Kanata remembered one of those books which he read in the past that related to the situation at hand.

Kanata completely unraveled the sash and he felt like everything was happening so fast…the robe drooped down to the floor with a soft thud.

Then…

Yelps and a lot of different kinds of noises could be heard in the room on the west side of the house…

* * *

**OMG...sooo yaoi...cliffhanger much? I bet you readers know what Kanata is doing to our Yuki...hehe...  
**

**Chapter 6 will probably end this all! OR maybe I'll write up a chapter 7 if I'm not so busy with school. **

**Thank you for reviewing again! I love you guys!~  
**


	6. Happy End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku, thank you very much!**

**Well, this chapter sucks...totally not worth the wait which I had put off on my readers. I'm using my sister's computer, so I don't have Microsoft at the moment and well...my grammar is all over the place. Pardon me...**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I'm really tired Yuki...let me rest." Kanata pleaded and tried to shift away from Yuki's grasp. He had his back faced towards Yuki and he let the Yuki reached for him again.

"You never did this to me before..." Yuki frowned, sad and a bit angry.

Kanata snickered to himself, payback...

"Well, Yuki you always do this to me as well..." Kanata smiled to himself before sitting up from his sleeping position. He faced Yuki...admiring the brunette's long hair that danced across the bed sheets. Kanata eyed Yuki's slightly flustered face when their eyes came in contact.

"Well...I have my reasons to..." Yuki pouted, his eyes shying away from Kanata's silver gaze. "And...Stop looking at me like that...I still can't resist your staring." Yuki started to feel his blush become heavier upon his cheeks.

"Oh, you should fare well under my spotlight...we've been together for quite some years now." Kanata reached for a lock of Yuki's hair and held it delicately beneath his lips. He shot Yuki a sly smirk and kissed the lock of hair like it was Yuki's hand. "I even remember when you threw yourself-" He was cut off with Yuki's loud stutters demanding that he halt his tales of rewind.

"Don't bring up the past please...it's embarrassing and who knows if your snow nymphs are around to listen to this?" Yuki whispered nervously.

"Well, they can see anything from anywhere along with hearing, if they so desire to pry into our private lives." Kanata shrugged and drew Yuki closer towards him, until Yuki was seated upon Kanata's thighs. "We shall give them a show...that they will remember along with the other shows we were so obliged to perform." Kanata said and Yuki gasped.

"They saw everything?" Yuki drew up his knees and clutched onto the sleeves of his loose robe.

"Oh well, it won't stop us from doing what you had in mind, did it?" Kanata started to run his fingers along the nape of Yuki's neck. Yuki shook off his fingers and quickly scrambled out of bed. Kanata looked at Yuki in a confused manner and watched Yuki go from corner to corner to slide the windows and the doors close. Kanata chuckled slightly, observing the 'scenery' before him. He watched Yuki scramble back to his bed side to much of his disappointment, Yuki pulled the covers over himself and had his back faced towards Kanata.

Kanata furrowed his eyebrows and pried off the covers off of Yuki. Even though Yuki wasn't human anymore, he couldn't help but feel the chills creeping along his spine as Kanata successfully ripped the covers out of his clutch, exposing him to the naked world.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that the nymphs are on duty today? It is winter time in the human realm and their busy dancing a snow storm out there." Kanata whispered into Yuki's ear, he could tell that Yuki was trying to hold back from breaking into small smiles. His tingly breath and the ice cold air that literally comes of his mouth was pure delight for Yuki. Kanata began to tease the crook of Yuki's neck and along his collarbone. Yuki tried to pay no mind to these teasing affections...but the icy sensation seemed to be multiplied when he wasn't a human anymore.

He was after all, Kanata's other half, or how Daphne would've liked to say...'goddess'.

"I suppose..." Yuki said, finally giving in after lying there and feeling the pleasant coolness sweep over his body as each kiss seemed to be intensified one by one.

"Good," Yuki turned his head which allowed Kanata to kiss him. A tender smooch, nothing came after and Yuki was obviously confused. Kanata just stopped and he ran a thumb over Yuki's chin. Kanata hummed a small song before encountering Yuki's lips again. Yuki was waiting for the tongue part to come invading like an army of small taste buds. Their lips departed again and Yuki finally knew what Kanata wanted...aggressiveness.

Yuki snaked his hands around Kanata's sash and pulled it off with ease and then he just did what his instincts led to. Rip opened the robe and toss it on the other side of the bed.

* * *

We cannot pry into such personal matters...nor shall we?

Oh...what the heck...

* * *

After Yuki had stripped Kanata naked, it was Kanata's turn to take his time to undress Yuki...in a more leisurely fashion. Kanata's hands made his way over to Yuki's slightly exposed shoulders and he slid down the whole robe down to his hips before planting cool kisses over Yuki's chest.

"Kanata...that tickles..." Yuki chuckled, coursing his fingers through Kanata's head full of hair. Kanata smiled and carried his kissing trail over to Yuki's slender neck. The icy sensation made Yuki sigh and he wrapped his arms around Kanata's neck."I was wondering...since we have so much time, we should go to..."

"The human realm?" Kanata stopped his neck teasing for a moment.

"Yes...it was fun last year..." Yuki said shyly.

"Fun?" Kanata began to laugh a bit. "It was like meeting mayhem and havoc face to face...I had a lot of trouble locating you and locating myself." Kanata scoffed and withdrew himself from Yuki's hold.

"I promise to hold your hand this time and guide you place to place...how's that?" Yuki said and trying to put up his best charming smile. Kanata sighed and smiled again. He could never win against Yuki's innocent smile.

"Fine, we'll go..." Yuki's smile slowly turned into a wide grin. "If, you make me a very happy man tonight." Kanata briefly added and Yuki blush grew while his grin was fading.

"I don't know if I'm capable of doing that..." Yuki muttered silently and Kanata smiled.

"It's very easy."

* * *

**Happy New Years and well...a new year...so depressing and I still haven't done everything that I wanted. But oh well, typing up Kanata x Yuki fics made me a very happy girl and playing games during my short break was also very pleasing...so much that I neglected my FF writing. **

**And guess what? Kanata and Yuki is officially a married couple (in this fic)! This chapter took place after three years. Now that Yuki is Kanata's new 'goddess' they are able to go the human realm to have fun. Yay! **

**This concludes my fail at writing Kanata x Yuki xD I hope more people write about these two because the air of depression/angst/drama drapes heavily upon this couple. AU/OOC fics will lighten their days of love and adventure! God, I'm beginning to BS like my sis xD **

**I hope you enjoyed this and well...I'm too lazy to edit all the grammar holes in this chapter...so this concludes my LONG author's note. Bye!**


End file.
